Talk:Spectre No. 15
Although the concept art piece is titled "Spectre," there is a messenger bag with the same picture on it that is titled "StarCraft II Ghost Messenger Bag" and refers to it as ghost artwork from Wei Wang. Not as reliable as the official piece's title, I know, but just something to keep in mind. Here is the link to the bag: http://us.blizzard.com/store/details.xml?id=1100000645 --Thebrowncloud 23:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) This could actually be a "generic spectre/ghost" image, plausible for Spectre No. 15, Spectre No. 18, etc. :) But in any case, it is directly relevant for Spectre 15. (We have seen this picture at the Blizzard site, where it's unlabeled.) I guess that just means... should we always refer to that picture as a picture of Spectre 15, or any ghost? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:06, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Admittedly the article is nebulous, but the ambiguity isn't extreme enough to warrant a deletion, per se. In editing, I've gone by a middle ground when using the image. Using the C-10 article as an example, I've used terms such as "a spectre holding a rifle." While it conforms to the spectre aspect (which seems to be the highest authority), it doesn't go out on a limb of procliaming the spectre as an individual. While Spectre 15 exists in a sense, he's effectively a generic placeholder. And if it comes to a renaming/deletion, there aren't links everywhere that require alteration.--Hawki 00:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) My only real concern with it is that we have conflicting sources of information to determine whether he is a ghost or a spectre. Although I'm more inclined to trust Wei Wang and the rest of the SotS, I don't think we can be certain that it is a spectre. Like Hawki said, the concept is nebulous and there isn't really any better way to classify him. I was just pointing out that it isn't a sure thing that Spectre 15 really is a spectre. --Thebrowncloud 23:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) The picture (which has multiple sources) could be either, but as far as I can tell, the image has only been named once. Although I vaguely recall a mention of "Ghost No. 15" somewhere. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Ghost No. 15 was the name he originally went under before SotS labelled him as a spectre. The name itself is based on conjecture. And while some sources label him as a ghost, I'm inclined to believe SotS over them. I'm afraid that the two titles are mutually exclusive in a sense-in some areas we try to avoid saying anything definate when there's contradiction from two sources, such as the rank Duke held on Mar Sara. Other times, such as the HD timeline contradicting earlier accounts, something has to be chosen. Think it may be fair to say that the article can note the discrepencies though.--Hawki 00:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Was the source of the #15 title simply a 15 in the image itself? Or can we source that in a "notes" section? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) 15 is based entirely on the image.--Hawki 00:11, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Then the article name should be settled. It's only ever been clearly referred to as a spectre. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC)